LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game is the next big LEGO game. It will be released for several game systems including the Wii. =Plot= The game follows the plot of the three films The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End. =Levels= The hub where the characters congregate is Tortuga. The characters walk around there. You can go to the dock where you see the Black Pearl, Flying Dutchman, and Empress. At first you can just get onto the Black Pearl where you access the levels of Curse of the Black Pearl. After completing Curse of the Black Pearl you are able to get onto the Flying Dutchman where you can access the Dead Man's Chest levels. Finally after completing the Dead Man's Chest levels you can go onto the Empress where you can access the At World's End levels. Curse of the Black Pearl Chapter 1: Captain Jack Sparrow Summary : After Jack Sparrow arrives in Port Royal he saves Elizabeth's life but Commador Norrington finds out that Jack is a pirate and has him arrested. Jack escapes his shackles and with Gibbs runs through Port Royal to escape the British soldiers that are chasing them. Ludkowie: Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs Boss: Will Turner Chapter 2: Siege of Port Royal Summary: Though Jack Sparrow have been arrested, the crew of the Black Pearl under Hector Barobossa attacks Port Royal. Will Turner and the English soldiers work to fight off the pirate at Ludkowie: Will Turner, James Norrington Boss: Jacoby Chapter 3: Isla De Muerta Summary: Jack, Will, and the crew finally reach the Isla De Muerta. Jack and Will go onto the island to find and rescue Elizabeth from the clutches of the crew of the Black Pearl. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Boss: Pintel and Ragetti Chapter 4: Interceptor vs. Pearl Summary: Will and Elizabeth have escaped from the Isla De Muerta with Gibbs and the others, though the Black Pearl is in close pursuit with Jack as their prisoner. A battle ensues when the ships go to face each other. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, Marty Boss: Bo'sun Chapter 5: Ambush Summary: While Jack enters the cave on Isla De Muerta, Norrington and his troops are ambushed by a group of the undead pirates. He and his soldiers fight the undead pirates to protect the HMS Dauntless. Characters: James Norrington, Lieutenant Groves, Mullroy, Murtogg Boss: Koehler Chapter 6: Hector Barbossa Summary: With most of the undead pirates attacking the HMS Dauntless Jack Sparrow finally reveals that he has had no intentions to help Barbossa. With Will and Elizabeth he battles Barbossa and his crew to end his reign of terror over the Caribbean. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Boss: Hector Barbossa Dead Man's Chest Chapter 1: Isla De Pelegostos Summary: When Will and Elizabeth are placed under arrest by Lord Cutler Beckett, he offers them clemancy if Will brings him Jack's compass. Taking this oppurtunity Will searches for Jack in Tortuga and eventually finds the Black Pearl on the Isla De Pelegostos. Will gets there and is attacked by its Cannibal inhabitants and locked up with the other crew members by order of Chief Jack Sparrow! He learns from Gibbs that the Pelegostos think that Jack is a god in human form and are going to eat him. They escape from their prison and go to save Jack. Characters: Will Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Boss: Pelegostos Chieftan Chapter 2: The Flying Dutchman Summary: After learning from the voodoo priestess Tia Dalma the location of the Flying Dutchman, Jack and Will sail there and go onto the ghostly ship. Characters: Will Turner, Jack Sparrow Boss: Clanker Chapter 3: Bar Brawl Summary: Elizabeth and the disgraced Norrington get into a brawl with some of the men at the bar. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington Chapter 4: Duel for the Key Summary: After finding the chest Jack and Will work together to try and keep the key from Norrington who wants to use it for his own gain. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner Boss: James Norrington Chapter 5: Battle for the Chest Summary: Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti work together to keep the chest from the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, Pintel, Ragetti Boss: Palifico Chapter 6: The Kraken Summary: As the crew of the Black Pearl tries to make its escape Davy Jones summons the Kraken to drag Jack and the Black Pearl into the depths. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swannn, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Boss: Kraken At World's End Chapter 1: Singapore Summary: Barbossa and Elizabeth go to the bath house of Singapore crime lord and pirate Sao Feng to arrange a deal to get the charts that lead to Davy Jones' locker, and a ship to take them there. But the deal goes awry. Characters: Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner Boss: Sao Feng Chapter 2: Betrayals Summary: Sao Feng captures the Black pearl and turns it into Cutler Beckett who speaks to Jack and they begin to arrange a deal. Meanwhile the crew of the Black Pearl manage to bring Sao Feng to their side after Beckett goes back on a deal he made with him about giving him the Pearl. With Sao's help they fight to escape from Beckett's men. Characters: Hector Barbossa, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Joshamee Gibbs, Cotton, Marty Boss: Mercer Chapter 3: The Dutchman Attacks Summary: As Sao Feng speaks to Elizabeth in his quarters the Flying Dutchman catches up to the Empress and attacks, killing Sao Feng with a cannonball. He makes her captain and she leads the counter attack against Davy Jones' men. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, Tai Huang Boss: Eel Chapter 4: Escape from the Dutchman Summary: Norrington finally realizes how evil Beckett is and helps Elizabeth and the Empress crew escape, and accidentally alert the crew. They must fight their way back to the Empress and escape. Characters: Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, Tai Huang Boss: Bootsrap Bill Chapter 5: Maelstrom Summary: After being elected Pirate King, Elizabeth Swann has the pirate lords make a final stand against the East India Trading Company. During a parlay it is arranged that the outcome would be decided by their two best ships, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. Characters: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs Boss: Wheelback Chapter 6: Davy Jones Summary: Jack escapes from the brig of the Flying Dutchman and manages to grab the chest. Alongside Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill he battles the dreaded Davy Jones in a final battle. Characters: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Bootstrap Bill Boss: Davy Jones =Story Changes= A few changes are made to the plot for the game. Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. Curse of the Black Pearl *When Jack first arrives in Port Royal, Gibbs is traveling with him. They run from the British and fight Will together. After Jack is captured Gibbs escapes and sails back to Tortuga where Jack and Will find him later. *Will Turner and James Norrington fight alongside each other during the siege of Port Royal. *Jack, Will, and Elizabeth work together to take down Barbossa's minions, as well as fighting Barbossa himself. Dead Man's Chest *A boss called the Pelegostos Chieftan was added. *Jack goes with Will aboard the ship believed to be the Flying Dutchman. *Jack and Will work together to fight Norrington on Isla Cruces rather than also fighting each other. At World's End *The heroes fight Sao Feng in a boss battle in his bath house in Singapore. *The other protagonists aid Barbossa in his duel against Mercer, which is also extended. *Elizabeth Swann helps the crew of the Empress fight the Dutchman crewmen before they are beaten. *Elizabeth and her crew alongside Norrington have to fight their way through the Dutchman to escape, and have a battle with Bootstrap Bill. *Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap Bill help Jack fight Davy Jones. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games